There is known a light source device having a light source and a light guide plate for converting light from the light source to planar light (for example Patent Literature 1). Such a light source device is for example being used in a display device such as a liquid crystal display device. To the light source, wiring for supplying power to the light source is connected. The wiring is suitably laid and for example extends to the outside of the light source device or display device.